full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Sizemore (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High, see: Thomas 'Tom' Sizemore - Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Thomas Sizemore is the eldest son of Madam Macabre, and the Strong Man of the freak show. Moving in to Talbot Hall along with his mother, and twin siblings, Sakura and Joey, Tom becomes a local fisherman. But also like Peter, he and his siblings were born werewolves, and is the Gamma of the Lunar Knights. Characteristics *'Name': Thomas 'Tom' Gidsworth Sizemore *'Aliases': Blizzard, Beefy, Beef Stud, Kong *'Age': 27 *'Hair': Brown (Blue in Lycan) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Sports, his two younger siblings, mother, fishing, working out, beating the snot out of bad guys *'Dislikes': his siblings and mother getting hurt/threatened, Black Mask, dry hiatus in fishing *'Family': Father (deceased), Madame Macabre (mother), Sakura and Joseph Sizemore (siblings) Appearance Human Lycan Full Moon Knights Background Thomas Sizemore is the eldest son of Madam Macabre, and the Strong Man of the freak show. Unfortunately, what the Madam didn’t realize was that her husband was a werewolf. Only until the twins, Sakura and Joseph were born, did her husband reveal his identity to his wife and children. However, fearing for their children, her husband had to leave, but not before he told Tom to take care of his mother and siblings. Afterwards, Thomas and the others never saw him again, but they had heard rumors that he was killed by an opponent of unspeakable combat skills. After the circus they lived in went out of business, the Freak show settled down in Florida for a while, until Peter had popped up after being asked to inspect the local dolphins at the aquarium. However, it was also rumors spreading of werewolves being spotted around the area, which drove Peter to fly in on the cover of visiting the local aquariums to examine the aquatic mammals for a check-up. Though he heard rumors of a giant wolfman Thing attacking people wandering around the Freak show residents of the circus. One night, while Peter was making patrol, he came face-to-face with a blue and white furred Gamma werewolf, able to change from medium to XXX Large Muscle; a Thing Werewolf, so to speak. The two nearly fought destroying the place, but it came to a standstill, as the humans wandering around… were actually a gang of people trying to persecute the freak show out of town. Torching the place, it would have been a real massacre, if Alpha and Blizzard hadn’t stopped to save the whole place. Once the fire was down, and the persecutors subdued, things seemed safe. But two of the thugs had taken Sakura and Joseph hostage, threatening the two wolves to ‘play dead’. However, the twins suddenly transformed, causing the two to freak out, as Alpha and Blizzard ran forward, knocking the two out. Once things were settled, and the four scarcely hiding from the crowd, they transformed back, as Peter had met the other freak show performers, including Tom, Sakura, and Joey’s mom, Madame Macabre. After learning their family history, Peter made a proposition with them; they could all live with him in his mansion home than in a place that ridiculed them. They agreed, and moved to Talbot Hall, converting it into a boarding house for them all to live and work in. Sometime later, Tom became part of the Lunar Knights, wanting to protect the city his siblings would grow up in to make it better. Personality Tom’s appearance is a tough guy, as his temper gets off the borderline of over-infuriating. Having a no-show father and with his mother busy with the wax museum, Tom has grown up in an environment to make him more mature than he appears, which he wishes to keep his younger twin siblings from ever having at all. He’s short-tempered, hard-headed and quick-witted, and likes to intimidate those who are freaked out by him. Underneath this bold, cocky attitude, he has a rather gentle and kind nature, which he shows only to his family… and some day girlfriend. His most desirable traits are his skills in fighting, as well as his hard-working attitude, which becomes noticeable as the story goes on. Tom has been noted on many occasions to be rather unintelligent, and at times, just plain stupid. However, as his mother later notes, he ‘can be a genius at fighting’. Tom’s desire to fight is more out of enjoyment of a good brawl with people who deserve it, and surprisingly Tom doesn’t like killing if he can avoid it; something he can relate to Peter, as he doesn’t like killing either. His siblings and mom are one of the very few who knows that Tom is actually very kind, and they sympathizes with his problems in life. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Gamma Werewolf' *'Size and Strength Variation': Like all Gammas, Tom has the ability to increase his height, strength, and durability. His limit is about ten feet, and heavy muscled. He often uses this to shield the others or to overpower larger opponents. *'Invulnerability': To a degree, he's invulnerable to firearms, so long as they're not fire or silver-based projectiles. Abilities *'Shop Skills' *'Fisherman' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Wrestling' Equipment *'Lunar Knight Uniform': Tom's uniform is made of unstable molecule fibers that not only stretch when he changes, but also when he grows to Hulk size. Relationships Tom's Relationships Gallery Tom Sizemore (Blizzard) suitin' up.JPG|Tom Sizemore (Blizzard) suitin' up Tom Sizemore, the Wolf Thing.JPG|Tom Sizemore, the Wolf Thing Tom Sizemore FMK, human and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Tom Sizemore (Blizzard)FMK, Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Tom Sizemore (FMK) Gamma Form.png|Gamma Form fmk_the_snow_queen_and_her_frost_giant_by_stoneman85-da609oj.png|The Snow Queen and her Frost Giant Voice Actor Justin Cook Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Lunar Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes